


Planning

by stephbirm



Category: covid19 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm
Summary: A haiku for today
Kudos: 1





	Planning

Spring shines through my screen  
Taunting with flowers and birds  
That I must ignore


End file.
